


Storm Warning

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair are camping





	Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Storm Warning'

Storm Warning

by Bluewolf

The weather forecast for the week had seemed favorable, so Jim and Blair had set out for a week's camping in Cascade National Forest.

As always, they chose to avoid the organized camp site, paying for the privilege of leaving the truck and letting the rangers know where they would be camped - though after three years, the rangers knew all their chosen sites, which varied depending on whether they wanted to fish, walk, or just lie back and relax. On this occasion they had chosen to fish, so they didn't have too far to walk to their chosen site.

Once there they put up their tent and had a quick lunch of sandwiches they had pre-made before taking up their rods and heading for the nearby river.

Knowing that there was a limit on how many fish they could take, both used light trout tackle, there being no limit on trout - time enough to go for salmon at the end of the week.

They caught two trout each, enough to give them a generous meal that night, and abandoned fishing to sit back and relax. Blair soon fell asleep. Jim, with what was basically a slightly lighter workload, just relaxed, breathing evenly, enjoying the sunshine. At last he moved, shook Blair awake - "Nearly dinner time, Chief," and they gathered up their gear and went back to camp.

They enjoyed four days of peace and quiet, but on the fifth morning Jim frowned slightly, saying, "I don't really like the feel of the weather."

"Think we should head back?" Blair asked.

"I think it might be wise."

"Okay... how about you take an hour to see if you can catch a salmon for us to take home, while I pack up?"

It took Blair little more than half an hour to get the tent down, get everything packed and the site tidied. A few minutes later Jim joined him, two reasonably-sized salmon hanging from his hand. He packed then quickly into the container they used to take their catch home, then shouldering their packs they headed back to the official site.

As they walked in, they met one of the rangers heading out. "Ah - I was just coming to get you. There's been a storm warning forecast - high winds and heavy rain for the next forty-eight hours. We know you have good equipment, so you'd be okay, but you'd be coming back in lousy conditions, getting soaked."

"Yeah," Jim said. "I could sense a change in the weather - nothing I could identify positively, but that warning doesn't surprise me. Thanks for thinking to come for us."

"All part of the job," the ranger said cheerfully as he turned to walk back to the parking lot with them.

They got home to an increasingly overcast sky and strengthening wind before the rain started and got the truck unpacked dry, but in less than an hour the threatened storm struck.

Blair sighed as the rain lashed against the window. "It was a good break," he said, "but now... I'm glad we're home."

And Jim could only nod his agreement.


End file.
